Jednostki miar czasu
Jednostki miar czasu - wszystko o miarach czasu i kalendarzach w świecie "Gwiezdnych wojen". Podstawowe jednostki czasu w przestrzeni Republiki i państw sukcesorskich: Kalendarz w przestrzeni Republiki bazuje na czasie liczonym w stolicy na Coruscant. Tamtejszy kalendarz jest księżycowo-słoneczny, czyli obliczany na podstawie rotacji planety wokół jej gwiazdy i satelity Centaxa-1 wokół planety Coruscant. Poza kalendarzem standardowym na każdej planecie czy księżycu istnieją kalendarze lokalne - uzależnione od lokalnych warunków. Oczywiście poza Republiką nie uznają republikański kalendarz. Standardowe jednostki czasu (bazujące na systemie coruscańskim): *60 sekund = 1 minuta *60 minut = 1 godzina *24 godzin = 1 dzień *5 dni = 1 tydzień *7 tygodni (35 dni) = 1 miesiąc *368 dni (10 miesięcy + 3 festiwalowe tygodnie + 3 święta) = 1 rok Dni tygodnia: *Primeday *Centaxday *Taungsday *Zhellday *Benduday Tygodnie festiwalowe (Fete Weeks, Festival Weeks): *New Year Fete Week - pierwszych 5 dni w roku *Festival of Life - 5 dni między szóstym i siódmym miesiącem *Festival of Stars - 5 dni między dziewiątym i dziesiątym miesiącem Miesiące: *Miesiąc 1 *Miesiąc 2 *Miesiąc 3 *Miesiąc 4 *Miesiąc 5 *Miesiąc 6 *Miesiąc 7 *Miesiąc 8 *Miesiąc 9 *Miesiąc 10 Kalendarze: *'Tho Yor Arrival' (przybycie Tho Yor) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 36,453 BBY, czyli przybycia Tho Yor na Tython. Pierwotnie używany jedynie w obrębie układu gwiezdnego Tython. Po nawiązaniu kontaktu Republiki z Jedi, czyli spadkobiercami cywilizacji Je'daii z Tythona (Jedi przenieśli się na Ossus), kalendarz ten upowszechnił się z biegiem czasu w Republice. **BTYA - Przed przybyciem Tho Yor (Before Tho Yor Arrival) **TYA - Po przybyciu Tho Yor (Tho Yor Arrival) *'Galactic Standard Calendar' (Standardowy kalendarz galaktyczny) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 25,053 BBY, czyli utworzenia Republiki. **? - Przed utworzeniem Republiki **? - Po utworzeniu Republiki *'Treaty of Coruscant' (Traktat z Coruscant) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 3,653 BBY, czyli od zawarcia traktatu z Coruscant podczas wielkiej wojny galaktycznej. Kalendarz bazuje na Standardowym kalendarzu galaktycznym zmieniając jedynie rok, od którego jest liczony czas. **BTC - Przed traktatem z Coruscant (Before Treaty of Coruscant) **ATC - Po traktacie z Coruscant (After Treaty of Coruscant) *'Ruusan Reformation' (Reformacja Ruusańska) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 1,000 BBY, czyli siódmej bitwy na Ruusan. Kalendarz bazuje na Standardowym kalendarzu galaktycznym zmieniając jedynie rok, od którego jest liczony czas. **BRR - przed reformacją ruusańską (Before Ruusan Reformation) **ARR - po reformacji ruusańskiej (After Ruusan Reformation) *'Great ReSynchronization' (Wielka resynchronizacja) - kalendarz wprowadzony w 35 BBY i niezaczynający się od żadnego historycznego wydarzenia. Kalendarz wprowadziło biuro przy rządzie Republiki odpowiedzialne za jednostki i miary (Republic Measures & Standards Bureau). **BrS - Przed wielką resynchronizacją (Before Great ReSynchronization) **Czas bierzący jest podawany jedynie w formie rok:miesiąc:dzień (np. 13:5:2) *'Formation of the Galactic Empire' (Powstanie Imperium) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 19 BBY, czyli od utworzenia Imperium Galaktycznego. **? - Przed utworzeniem Imperium **? - rok x Imperium *'Galactic Standard Calendar (GSC) - New Republic' (Standardowy kalendarz galaktyczny zmodernizowany przez Nową Republikę) - kalendarz zaczynający się od roku 0 ABY, czyli od roku, który następuje po roku, w którym odbyła się bitwa o Yavin (chociaż długo dyskutowano czy nie zacząć liczyć od roku, w którym odbyła się "bitwa koło Endor" - 4 ABY). Kalendarz bazuje na Standardowym kalendarzu galaktycznym zmieniając jedynie rok, od którego jest liczony czas (rok jest okresem naturalnym określonym na danej planecie - Coruscant - ruchem planety wokół gwiazdy, księżyców wokół planety i jest związany z kolejnością pór roku, które powodowane są wcześniej wspomnianymi ruchami ciał w układzie gwiezdnym). **BBY - Przed bitwą o Yavin (Before Battle of Yavin) **ABY - Po bitwie o Yavin (After Battle of Yavin) Przeliczanie lat wg różnych kalendarzy: *1 ABY = 36,455 TYA (Tho Yor Arrival), 25,055 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 3,655 ATC (Treaty of Coruscant), 1,002 ARR (Ruusan Reformation), 36:1:1-36:10:35 (Great ReSynchronization), 20 (rok 20 Imperium) *130 ABY = 36,584 TYA, 25,184 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 3,784 ATC, 1,131 ARR, 166:1:1-166:10:35 (Great ReSynchronization), 149 (rok 149 Imperium) *19 BBY = 36,435 TYA, 25,035 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 3,635 ATC, 982 ARR, 16:1:1-16:10:35 (Great ReSynchronization), 1 (rok pierwszy Imperium) *1000 BBY = 35,454 TYA, 24,054 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 2,654 ATC, 1 ARR, 965 BrS (Great ReSynchronization), 981 (rok 981 przed Imperium) *3653 BBY = 32,801 TYA, 21,401 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 1 ATC, 2,653 BRR, 3,618 BrS (Great ReSynchronization), 3,634 (rok 3,634 przed Imperium) *25053 BBY = 11,401 TYA, 1 GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 21,400 BTC, 24,053 BRR, 25,018 BrS (Great ReSynchronization), 25,034 (rok 25,034 przed Imperium) *36453 BBY = 1 TYA, 11,400 przed GSC (Galactic Standard Calendar - od utworzenia Republiki), 32,800 BTC, 35,453 BRR, 36,418 BrS (Great ReSynchronization), 36,434 (rok 36,434 przed Imperium) Rok 0: Datacja w świecie Gwiezdnych wojen czerpie z istniejących naprawdę systemów datowania. Źródła, które zajmują się datowaniem w uniwersum Gwiezdnych wojnach, to publikacje encyklopedyczne - konkretnie Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen (2000) i The New Essential Chronology (2005). Kluczowym wydarzeniem jest tutaj "bitwa o Yavin" (datacja Nowej Republiki). Gwiezdno-wojenny system datacji używa "rok 0" a nawet dwa lata zero (0 ABY oraz 0 BBY). Niektóre źródła podają rok "0 ABY", inne rok "0 BBY" albo oba - 0 ABY i 0 BBYThe Official Star Wars Fact FileThe Essential Reader's Companion. Bitwa o Yavin miała w obu wypadkach miejsce w roku 0 BBY (poza wersją, w której występuje tylko rok 0 ABY). Bez względu na wersję z jednym lub dwoma zerami - rok 0 BBY jest częścią starej ery. Nowa era rozpoczyna się od roku zaczynającego się po roku, w którym miejsce miała bitwa o Yavin - czyli w 0 ABY w wersji z dwoma zerami lub w 1 ABY w wersji z jednym zerem. Z powodu kolejności wydarzeń datowanych przez większość źródeł poprawna wydaje się być wersja z jednym zerem (0 BBY - bitwa o Yavin), jednak ostatnie źródła starego universum (The Essential Reader's Companion, Fact Files) wprowadziły dwa zera (0 BBY i 0 ABY). Używając jednego zera pracując z latami wokół przełomu er trzeba pamiętać o odliczeniu 1 (lub dodania 1) - np. przy informacji, że w roku 4 ABY minęło 7 lat od jakiegoś wydarzenia, to wydarzenie miało miejsce w roku 2 BBY a nie, jak w wypadku działania praw matematycznych bez roku 0 w roku 3 BBY (w wypadku użycia dwu zer - 0 ABY, 0 BBY - trzeba odjąć 2). Dodatkowo wszystko jeszcze bardziej utrudnia się przeliczając daty między różnymi kalendarzami jeżeli one także używają roku 0 (lub dwu zer). Dzień bitwy o Yavin nie jest końcem roku i początkiem roku następnego. Zmiana kalendarza nie spowodowała zmian w kolejności dni w tygodniu ani w kolejności miesięcy. Zmieniła się jedynie numeracja lat (czyli rok 35 po wielkiej resynchronizacji w całości odpowiada roku 0 BBY). Kalendarz i datacja w świecie rzeczywistym W świecie rzeczywistym świat zachodni używa słonecznego "kalendarza gregoriańskiego" zwanego także kalendarzem chrześcijańskim lub kalendarzem zachodnim (używany od 1582 roku). Jest on modyfikacją "Kalendarza juliańskiego", który został wprowadzony w Cesarstwie rzymskim w 45 roku p.n.e. (wcześniej w Rzymie używano rzymski kalendarz księżycowy). Kalendarz juliański po paru poprawkach wprowadził rok składający się z 365 dni i 1 dnia przestępnego co 4 lata. Wprowadził dzisiejszą długość dwunastu miesięcy. Rzymski rok urzędowy rozpoczynał się styczniem i kończył grudniem (religijny rok rzymski rozpoczynał się od marca i kończył w lutym, natomiast nony i idy to pozostałość po rzymskim kalendarzu księżycowym). Kalendarz po wzorze kalendarzy wschodnich wprowadził podział miesięcy na tygodnie składające się z 7 dni. Współcześnie świat zachodni i poniekąd społeczeństwo międzynarodowe używa system datacji chrześcijańskiej (Anno Domini) w wersji świeckiej, który zamiast oryginalnego określania lat po i przed wydarzeniem, od którego liczymy lata, używa określenia "naszej ery" i "przed naszą erą". Kluczowym wydarzeniem, od którego liczy lata datacja chrześcijańska jest urodzenie Jezusa Chrystusa. Autorem tego systemu datowania jest mnich chrześcijański Dionizjusz Mały, pochodzący ze Scytii Mniejszej (dziś Bułgaria i Rumunia), który określił w 525 roku naszej ery datę narodzin Chrystusa na 25 grudnia 753 roku „od założenia Rzymu” (datacja rzymska). Za pierwszy rok nowej ery (1 n.e.), ery chrześcijańskiej, uznał rok zaczynający się niedługo po narodzinach Chrystusa, czyli rok 754 "od założenia Rzymu". Rok, w którym urodził się Chrystus był ostatnim rokiem starej ery (przed urodzeniem Chrystusa, przed naszą erą) i zapisuje się go jako 1 p.n.e. (pierwotnie używano "przed urodzeniem Chrystusa"). W chrześcijańskim systemie datowania nie ma "roku 0", po roku 1 przed naszą erą następuje zaraz 1 rok naszej ery. Z kalendarza chrześcijańskiego wychodzi "kalendarz astronomiczny", który wprowadza rok zero. Rok zero jest odpowiednikiem roku 1 p.n.e. w kalendarzu chrześcijańskim, czyli znajduje się przed naszą erą. Wszystkie lata przed naszą erą zostały tym samym przez kalendarz astronomiczny przesunięte o jeden rok (rok 1 p.n.e. stał się rokiem zero, rok 2 p.n.e. stał się rokiem 1 p.n.e., itp). Rok astronomiczny używają między innymi astronomowie i wybrane ustawienia na komputerach (norma ISO 8601 i jej aktualizacje). Nad taką datacją pracowali już Johannes Kepler (1627), Jacques Cassini (1740), Simon Newcomb (1898) i Fred Espenak (2007). Jedynym powodem wprowadzenia roku 0 w kalendarzu astronomicznym był problem z obliczaniem roku przestępnego w okresie przed naszą erą - żaden inny powód wprowadzania roku zero nie istnieje. Rok przestępny wprowadza się z powodu okrążenia naszej planety wokół Słońca trwającym 365 dni i 6 godzin - 6 godzin na więcej powoduje, że trzeba raz na 4 lata wprowadzać dzień na więcej i rok wtedy trwa 366 dni. Przy braku roku zero przed naszą erą rok przestępny nie wychodzi, tak jak w przypadku lat naszej ery na rok 4, 8, 12, 16, 20 itd., lecz przed naszą erą wychodzi na rok 5, 9, 13, 17, 21 itd. Jednak mimo, że rok zero naprawiłby niedogodność astronomów przy obliczaniu lat przestępnych przed naszą erą (zresztą jej przyczyną jest tylko lenistwo), to rok zero wprowadziłby chaos w prawach matematyki - jeżeli liczbie zero dano by wartość jednego roku, to pracując z latami wokół przełomu er trzeba by było odejmować 1 (np. przy informacji, że w roku 4 n.e. minęło 7 lat od jakiegoś wydarzenia, to wydarzenie miałoby miejsce w 2 roku p.n.e. a nie, jak w wypadku działania praw matematycznych bez roku 0 w 3 roku p.n.e.). Odejmowanie i dodawanie przestaje tutaj funkcjonować. Z matematycznego punktu widzenia rok 0 jest nonsensem. Zamieszanie wokół roku zero jest spowodowane z dwu przyczyn - pierwszą przyczyną jest nie zrozumienie, że rok, to przedział czasu (365 dni, przestępny 366 dni) niebędącym punktem bez wartości. Przyczyną niezrozumienia jest to, że kiedy graficznie przedstawiamy rok, to na osi czasu numerek z konkretnym rokiem stawiamy na końcu przedziału owego roku (dla uniknięcia błędnego zrozumienia powinna być klamra zawierająca początek i koniec przedziału roku z liczbą pod środkiem przedziału), co niektórzy rozumieją w ten sposób, że 1 rok jest właśnie w tym miejscu i tylko tam. Do tego przecięcie osi, lub jej początek znaczymy umownie liczbą zero, która jest tylko symboliczna i właśnie ona jest tylko punktem rozgraniczającym bez wartości (zero można by zastąpić jakimkolwiek symbolem nie będącym liczbą i nic by się przy obliczeniach nie zmieniło). Do zilustrowania tego problemu można przytoczyć następujące cytaty, które znalazłem na internecie w zaciętej dyskusji o roku zero (i zaczynaniu liczenia od zera w ogóle), który w zrozumiały sposób tłumaczy całą problematykę: ... Ustaw trzech żołnierzy, np. wg wzrostu, i daj im komendę "kolejno odlicz". Co byś powiedział, gdyby zaczęli od zera? Nie jest prawdą, jakoby każda miara musiała się zaczynać od zera. Najprostszym przykładem są skale statystyczne, które nie mają określonego początku ani końca, a jedynie środek. Owszem, odliczanie lat zaczyna się od jakiegoś punktu zerowego, ale określenie daty to numerek przypisany kolejnym latom. Oto urodził się Jezus Chrystus w punkcie zerowym. Od tej chwili do końca roku, jaki się zaczął, rozciąga się przedział czasowy. Kolejne takie przedziały odmierzają lata naszego życia i innych ciekawych wydarzeń. Aby ułatwić sobie życie numerujemy te przedziały. Wyobraź sobie, że każdy taki przedział czasu (rok) to żołnierz. Mówisz do nich "kolejno odlicz". I odliczają. Ten pierwszy mówi "raz", następny "dwa"... obecny powiedział "dwa tysiące cztery". Powtarzam jeszcze raz, rok w dacie nie jest określeniem punktu granicznego pomiędzy tymi przedziałami czasu, jakimi są lata, ale ich numerkami. Pomiędzy punktem zero (narodziny J CH z N) a momentem, jaki przyszedł o 365 dniach rozciąga się rok. Rok ten ma numerek pierwszy. Tak jak pacjent, któremu udało się wyciągnąć pierwszy numerek do lekarza. Taki pacjent jest pierwszy w kolejce, nie zerowy... — Bigda ... Pisząc o latach i numerując lata używasz pewnie jak wszyscy liczebników porządkowych. Numerujesz przedział. Można zamienić liczebniki główne na porządkowe i odwrotnie. Zauważ, że zmieni się znaczenie. Dziecko ma 10 lat (liczebnik główny) - od chwili narodzin dziecka do chwili obecnej czy też ostatnich urodzin minęło 10 lat - dziecko ma skończone 10 lat. Dziecko ma 10. rok życia - liczebnik porządkowy- dziecko ma 9,5 roku albo 9 lat i 8 miesięcy, dziecko jeszcze nie ma 10 lat, ma 10. rok (zaczął się dziesiąty przedział w jego życiu). Dziecko ma 100 cm. - pomiędzy setnym centymetrem a podłogą rozciąga się dziecko - dziecko ma równe 100 cm. Dziecko ma setny centymetr - dziecko ma 99 i pół albo 99,8 cm. Dziecko nie ma jeszcze pełnych 100 cm, ale wkroczyło swoim czubkiem głowy w setny przedział. Ot i cała tajemnica zniknięcia roku 0. Właśnie przyszło mi do głowy, że chyba zagadka roku 0 jest podobna do tej "gdzie się podziała złotówka". — Bigda Drugą przyczyną mylnej potrzeby posiadania roku 0 jest pozornie błędne, bo wymagające włączenia myślenia, zaliczanie lat do dziesięcioleci, stuleci, tysiącleci itd. Według współcześnie działających praw matematyki i naszego sposobu liczenia czasu np. wiek dwudziesty rozpoczął się w roku 1901 i skończył w roku 2000, natomiast wiek dwudziesty pierwszy rozpoczął się w roku 2001 i skończy się (miejmy nadzieję) w roku 2100. Pierwsze dziesięciolecie wieku to lata 1-10, drugie 11-20 itd. Niektórym ludziom to przeszkadza, woleliby, żeby wszystkie lata w danym przedziale czasu zaczynały się jednakowo (np. 20-29, 200-299, 2000-2999). Umożliwiło by im to liczenie od zera (0-9, 10-19, 20-29). Jeżeli pominiemy fakt, że znowu chodzi o absurd zaprzeczający prawom matematyki, to istnienie roku zero załatwiło by tylko część takich dążeń, bowiem dalej nie rozwiązywało by to różnic przy liczeniu dziesięcioleciami, stuleciami czy tysiącleciami. Byłoby trzeba wprowadzić także zerowe dziesięciolecie, zerowy wiek, zerowe tysiąclecie inaczej dalej nie pasowały by lata z nazwą przedziału czasowego (czyli w wypadku dziesięcioleci trzeba by zmienić na: 0-9 - zerowe dziesięciolecie, 10-19 - pierwsze dziesięciolecie, 20-29 - drugie dziesięciolecie itp.; w wypadku stuleci zmienić na: 0-99 - zerowy wiek, 100-199 - pierwszy wiek, 200-299 - drugi wiek itp.; w wypadku tysiącleci zmienić na: 0-999 - zerowe tysiąclecie, 1000-1999 - pierwsze tysiąclecie, 2000-2999 - drugie tysiąclecie itp.). Przypisy Kategoria:Różne